Tuer Sasuke ? Ce n'est pas gagné
by Yureka123
Summary: Tuer Sasuke ? Ce n'est pas gagné dira un membre de la Team Anti-Sasuke. Venez découvrir les aventures des deux membres de cette fameuse Team A.S. Sadisme et torture seront au rendez-vous. Cette fiction peut être mortelle pour les fans de Sasukette.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer** : Aucun des personnages ne sont à moi sauf Anne Uzumaki et Lana Samuro.

**Note : **Si vous aimez Sasuke Uchiwa, cette fiction n'est vraiment pas pour vous !

**CHAPITRE 1**

**LA DEMANDE**

Il était une fois dans un monde imaginaire crée par Masashi Kishimoto, deux rebelles. Ces deux rebelles en ayant assez de se soumettre à l'auteur du manga, décidèrent de foutre son scénario en l'air en créant la Team Anti-Sasuke. Cette team avait un but bien précis, torturer le pauvre Sasuke, cette chose immonde chouchoutée par M.K. Actuellement, cette chose affreusement inutile affrontait ces vieux compagnons d'armes, ses anciens amis...Il n'avait aucune pitié et n'avait peur de rien sauf d'une chose, la Team A.S. Elle contenait deux jeunes femmes, la chef et la sous-chef (qui était heureusement largement plus intelligente que son supérieur crétin). Le combat faisait rage quand Kakashi, l'ancien professeur de Sasuke le menaça.

**Dans un bois près du village d'Oto**

**Kakashi** : Sasuke, je te préviens, j'ai l'intention de les appeler !

**Sasuke** : Vous n'oserez pas, je le sais !

**Naruto** : Vous voulez appeler qui Sensei ?

**Sakura **(à Naruto) : La Team...

**Naruto** : La Team ?

**Sakura** (à Naruto) : Oui...La Team A.S...

**Naruto** : A.S. ?

**Sakura** (à Naruto) : Anti-Sasuke...

**Naruto** (qui stresse): J'ai peur...

Kakashi invoqua un de ses chiens, prit un parchemin, un pinceau et se mit à écrire sur le support.

_Team A.S,_

_Je vous en prie, venez et aidez-nous, vous êtes notre seul espoir de le vaincre, __IL__ est devant nous prêt à nous tuer. Nous sommes ses anciens compagnons, venez vite dans le bois près du village d'Oto._

_Kakashi Hatake, le ninja copieur._

Kakashi donna le rouleau au chien en lui demandant d'apporter ceci aux personnes concernées. Sasuke en voyant ce que son ancien professeur avait fait, se mit à fuir en hurlant.

**Sasuke** : Vous me le paierez, je me vengerai !

**Beaucoup plus loin, près d'une falaise**

Deux jeunes femmes nommée Lana Samuro et Anne Uzumaki étaient en train de discuter ensemble.

**Anne** : Alors, quelle torture as-tu encore inventé ?

**Lana** : On va le brûler avec des cigarettes !

**Anne** : Moi, je voulais le taper avec une tapette à mouches !

**Lana** : On va le lâcher dans le vide !

**Anne** : Je peux essayer ? :D

**Lana **: T'es maso maintenant ?

**Anne** : Ouais ! :D

**Lana** : Si tu veux.

Lana prit Anne par les bras et la balança dans la falaise se trouvant juste à côté d'elles.

**Anne** : WIIIIiiiizzzzz~... (Du fond du trou) AIE ! BOBO !

**Lana** : Enfin débarrassée de l'andouille qui me sert de Boss ! C'était un boulet...

**Victor Boulay** : Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

**Lana **: Pourquoi il est là, lui ?

**Anne** (à Lana) : Lui, c'est un boulet dans les deux sens...

**Lana **: Quand t'es remontée toi ?

**Anne** : Ne me sous-estime pas, JE SUIS INVINCIBLE !

**Lana** : Et c'est repartit pour le générique de Pokémon...

Lana baffa son supérieur qui se cogna à Victor Boulay qui alla dire bonjour au rocher qui ressemblait à une entrée (N.D.A : Imaginez la scène au ralenti, c'est plus marrant) Sous la force de la baffe multiplié par la résistance du crâne de l'avocat de la défense, on peut obtenir une ouverture secrète dévoilée. Devinez qui sortit de la grotte super-pas-secrète ? Et oui, c'est Tobi, le membre de l'Akatsuki. Le seul problème c'est qu'il était coursé par Itachi, un autre membre de l'Akatsuki. Et aussi pourquoi Tobi courait avec un slip sur la tête et pourquoi Itachi était en peignoir...

**Anne** : Regarde ! Tobi fait du cosplay ! :D

**Lana** (choquée) :...

Anne : Du cosplay de Chôji ! :D

**Lana** : Ouah...

**Anne** : Faut lui demander où on peut trouver des cure-dents ! :D

**Lana** : Ouiouiouiouioui !

**Anne** : Hey, le type qui court qui ne s'appelle pas Tobi ! Vient ici !

**Itachi** : Qui êtes-vous ?

**Anne** : Nous sommes la Team A.S. !

**Itachi** (qui a peur) : Irk !

**Lana **: Nous ne sommes pas venues pour toi, Itachi-San.

**Itachi** : Comment tu connais mon nom ?

**Lana** (qui stresse) : Euh...

**Anne** : C'est marqué sur ton peignoir !

**Itachi** : Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il y avait mon nom écrit dessus ! Autrement vous me voulez quoi ?

**Anne** : T'aurais pas des cure-dents par hasard ? :D

**Lana** (lui donne une baffe) : Mais non, nous voulons des renseignements sur Sasukette.

**Anne** : Même pas vrai !

**Lana** (à Anne) : Si lui dit qu'on est là par hasard et qu'on a explosé leur entrée, on va se faire tuer...

**Anne** : Ouais ! :D

**Lana** (lui remet une baffe) : Tais-toi...

**Hidan** (de très loin) : Favoritisme !

**Itachi** : Des renseignements sur mon frère...Je sais, il n'aime pas ballons de basket ! :D

**Lana** : C'est pour ça qu'au match Naruto/Sasuke il tremblait en voyant le ballon ! :D

**Itachi** : Ouais, il faut que j'aille rattraper Tobi, salut !

**Anne** (fait des signes de la main) : A jamais mon non-ami ! :D

**Lana** : On va tuer Sasuke pour qu'Itachi puisse vivre !

**Anne** : Ouais ! Ave nous ! :D

**Lana** : Humilions-le ! :D

**Anne** : Et donnons-le à bouffer à Zetsu ! :D

**Lana** : Non, il va faire une indigestion...

**Anne** : Dommage...

Les deux jeunes files continuèrent longtemps sur ce train-là jusqu'à ce qu'un chien leur livre un parchemin qui leur demandait de se rendre près d'Oto exploser Sasuke. Le chien leur montra le chemin pendant qu'elles inventaient des tortures les plus horribles. Une fois arrivées, Kakashi leur expliqua que le petit con s'était déjà enfuit depuis longtemps.

**Kakashi** : Il s'est déjà enfuit, désolé de vous avoir fait venir pour rien...

**Lana** : Ce n'est pas grave, il reviendra, ce petit couillon ! :D

**Anne** : Dites Kaka-San, vous avez un drôle de nom ! :D

**Kakashi **: C'est Kakashi pas Kaka...

**Anne** : Ah merde !

**Lana** (à Anne) : Tu le fais exprès, hein ?

**Kakashi** : Meuh non, ce n'est pas grave, un lapsus de temps en temps ne va rien me faire.

**Anne** (se frotte l'arrière de la tête) : J'ai cru que vous bousiez, ah pardon, boudiez ! Héhéhéhé...

**Lana** : Impossible celle-là...Impossible...

**Kakashi** (à Lana) : Elle est tout le temps comme ça ?...

**Lana** : Hélas...

**Kakashi** (qui soupire) : On va vous emmener à Konoha...

**Anne** : Lana !

**Lana** : Oui ?

**Anne** : Pendant qu'on marche, on continue à trouver des tortures ? :D

**Lana **: Ouais ! :D

**Anne** : On va l'arroser d'essence ! :D

**Lana** : Et on le forcera à craquer une allumette ! :D

**Anne** : On va le fouetter ! :D

**Lana** : Lui arracher les cheveux un à un ! :D

**Kakashi** : Pardon de vous déranger mais on doit y aller...

**Lana** : Pardon. On vous suit.

Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura marchèrent vers Konoha avec les deux membres de la Team. Soudain, un ombre jaillit de nulle part et se jeta sur les deux filles. Mais Lana, étant plus rapide lui infligea la **TERRIBLE **Baffe de la Mort et l'ombre alla s'encastrer dans l'arbre le plus proche.

**Sakura** : Cool ta technique !

**Lana** : Je la réservais pour Sasukon.

**Ombre** : Je suis...

**Naruto** : Tu es...

**Sakura** : Il est...

**Anne** : Nous sommes ! :D

**Lana** (lui donne une méga baffe): LA BAFFE DE LA MORT !

**Anne** (qui vole loin dans le ciel) : Youhouuuuuuuuuuu~

**Ombre** : Mais vous allez me laisser parler oui ou merde !

**Lana** : Bon on te laisse parler.

**Ombre** : J'ai cru que ce moment n'arrivera jamais...Ouin...

**Anne** (qui revient toujours miraculeusement) : On ne doit jamais dire jamais ! :D

**Ombre** : Je suis votre fan numéro un !

**Anne** : Alors on va t'appeler Sbire 1 ! :D

**Lana** : Tu seras notre testeur ! :D

**Sbire 1** : On commence ?

**Anne** (l'asperge d'essence) : Ouais ! :D

**Lana** (craque une allumette et lui balance dessus) : Ouais ! :D

**Sbire 1** (qui brûle) : AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaah...

**Anne **: Dommage, ça ne torture pas assez...

Lana : Ca va trop vite...

**Naruto** (à Sakura) : J'ai envie de me barrer en vitesse...

**Sakura** (à Naruto) : Moi aussi...

**Lana **: Au fait, depuis quand tu te balades avec de l'essence avec toi ?

**Anne** : Depuis que j'ai découvert que c'était inflammable ! :D

**Kakashi **(choqué) : ...Elles font peur...

**Lana** : On va à Konoha ?

**Kakashi** (choqué) : ...Oui...

Ils allèrent tous à Konoha en brûlant des ninjas d'Oto qui les attaquaient. Quand Tsunade les vit avec leurs figures pâles elle comprit que les jeunes filles les avaient traumatisés à vie. Elle leur donna un logement pour qu'elles puissent se reposer quand elles ne coursaient pas Sasuke. Voulant faire un jeu avec l'Hokage elles prirent la parole.

**Lana** : Dites, vous voulez jouer avec nous ? :D

**Tsunade** : A quoi ?

**Anne** : A « de nouvelles tortures pour Sasukette » ? :D

**Tsunade** : Pourquoi pas...

**Lana **: Je commence, on va le taper avec un dictionnaire ! :D

**Tsunade** : Euh...L'électrocuter quand il fait un Chidori avec de l'eau ?

**Anne** : C'est pas mal, vous êtes douée ! A moi, on va lui agrafer les doigts ! :D

**Lana** : On va l'écraser avec la « grammaire allemande » ! :D

**Tsunade** : On va le donner à manger à un serpent ! :D

**Anne** : On va l'enfermer avec plein de ballons de basket ! :D

**Lana **: Ahahahah ! Ca c'est excellent !

**Anne** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que Kakashi s'emmerde ! :D

**Lana **: Ouais, il se fait chier ! :D

**Kakashi** : Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisit mon nom !

**Lana** : C'est qui ?

**Kakashi** : Mon père, Crocs Blancs...

**Anne** : Il est allé combien de fois chez le dentiste ? :D

-Gros blanc-

**Anne** : Si on ne peut même plus rigoler...

**Lana** : Ce n'est pas grave...Ils ont juste oublié de lui mettre un appareil dentaire ! :D

**A SUIVRE...**

Oui, je sais, il n'y a que des conneries...Et l'humour est un peu bizarre mais c'est le mien. Laissez-moi vos avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer : **Personne n'est à moi sauf Anne et Lana !

**Auteur : **Ben, c'est moi.

**Note : **Fans de Sasuke, ne lisez surtout pas ce chapitre.

**CHAPITRE 2  
**

**Sasuke revient se faire tuer**

Lana Samuro et Anne Uzumaki, après avoir écrit sur tous les murs de Konoha « Attention, Le Team A.S. est chez vous ! » et dessiné des Sasuke avec un panneau interdiction dessus, décidèrent de visiter l'endroit où elles logeront. C'était vraiment très grand, une bonne vingtaine de chambres, une super cuisine, dix salles de bains,...et le nec-plus-ultra de tout ça, c'était la cave. Pourquoi la cave ? Pour une salle de torture bien sûr. Elle rivalisait avec celle d'Ibiki Morino, le super-sadique de la section tortures et interrogatoires.

**Dans « le palace » de la Team**

**Lana** : T'as vu la cave ? C'est trop bien ! :D

**Anne** : Et tout ça gratos ! Maintenant, c'est notre Q.G. ! :D

**Lana **: Et on n'aura pas de loyer à payer !

**Anne **: On va mettre quoi dans la cave ?

**Lana** : Des objets de torture ! :D

**Kakashi** : Si vous cherchez des trucs pour torturer, allez chez Ibiki, il vous aimera bien...

**Lana** (qui fonce cherchez Ibiki) : Oouuéééé...

**Kakashi** : Elle aime torturer à ce point ?

**Anne** : Elle adore, et puis comme on n'a pas encore trouvé d'autres personnes voulant faire partie de la Team, c'est elle qui s'occupe de cette partie !

**A la section torture et interrogatoire**

Ibiki était en train d'essayer de faire parler un type muet quand passa une tornade aux cheveux noirs qui se crasha dans le mur.

**Ibiki** : C'est quoi ce truc ?

**Lana** (note dans un carnet) : Ahahahah ! Ca c'est bien pour Sasuke, le balancer dans un mur !

**Ibiki **(goutte sur le front) : Une A.S...Pourquoi es-tu là ?

**Lana** : Vous n'auriez pas quelques petits instants à me consacrer ?

**Ibiki** : Non.

**Lana** : S'il vous plaît...

**Ibiki** : Non.

**Lana **: Oh, ma Boss arrive !

**Anne **: Vous pouvez nous enseigner quelques trucs ?

**Ibiki** : Non.

**Lana** : Laissez tomber, c'est impossible de résister à deux A.S. ! :D

**Anne** : On va vous suivre toute la journée ! :D

**Lana** : Après vous nous enseignerez quelques trucs ! :D

**Ibiki** : Non.

**Lana** : Vous l'aurez cherché, on est plus collantes que du sang séché ! :D

**Anne **: Belle comparaison.

**Lana** : Merci.

**Ibiki** : Vous allez me lâcher ?

**Lana** : Mais on ne vous tient même pas ! :D

**Type** : Ahahahah !

**Ibiki** : Finalement, vous n'étiez pas muet ! Dites ce que vous savez sur Sasuke Uchiwa !

C'est là que ça fit « tilt » dans la tête des filles. Elles eurent un méga-rire de sadique qui ferait même trembler le plus méchant des méchants.

**Lana** : Sasuke...Mouhahahah !

**Anne** : Tuer Sasuke ! Mouhahahah !

**Lana** (regarde le type dans les yeux) : Dis tout ce que tu sais sur lui ou...

**Anne** : On te brûle !

**Ibiki** : Finalement, elles sont sympas.

**Type** : Jamais, je ne parlerai jamais !

**Lana** : Mais pourtant, là, tu viens de parler !

**Anne** (à Ibiki) : Elle adore casser les gens !

**Type** : Je ne parlerai plus !

**Anne** (sors de l'essence) : Alors, tu ne sers plus à rien...Lana, opération « brûlons » ! :D

**Lana** (sors les allumettes) : Ouais ! :D

**Anne** (asperge le type d'essence) : D'abord, on l'asperge ! :D

**Lana** (craque une allumette mais ne la lance pas) : C'est ton dernier mot ? :D

**Type** (tremble) : Je mourrai en vrai ninja !

**Lana** (jette l'allumette) : Si tu veux ! :D

**Type** (qui brûle) : AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaah...

**Anne** : Maintenant on fait quoi ? :D

**Lana** : On force Ibiki à nous donner du matériel gratos ? :D

**Ibiki** : C'est bon, vous m'avez prouvé que vous étiez sadique, vous pouvez prendre tout ce que vous voulez !

**Lana** : Vous pouvez aussi nous enseignez quelques trucs ? :D

**Ibiki** : Allez voir Anko, vous vous entendrez mieux avec elle. Sauf que c'est là, elle fait passer le test de la forêt aux Genins.

**Lana **: Ce n'est pas grave, cette forêt est marrante ! :D

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent à l'endroit où se déroulait l'examen Chunin tout en écrivant sur les murs déjà plein de graffitis « Sasuke est moche ». Elles trouvèrent Anko qui était en pleine explication des règles de l'épreuve. Quand les Genins entendirent un « C'est toi Anko Mitarashi ? », ils prirent peur et se cachèrent tous derrière la concernée. Ca faisait une sorte de « A la queue-le-leu, c'est bien mieux ».

**Lana **: T'es bien Anko, hein ?

**Anko** : Oui, pourquoi ?

**Anne** : Vous nous apprenez quelques trucs ?

**Anko** : C'est Ibiki qui vous a envoyé ?

**Anne** : Oui, C'est Ibiki Chorizo qui nous a envoyé ! :D

**Anko** : C'est Morino, pas Chorizo...

**Lana** : Il est sympa, hein ? :D

**Genin de Konoha** : Elle trouve le sadique sympa ?

**Anne** : Faut dire qu'elle est aussi sadique ! :D

**Lana **: On peut vous faire une démonstration si vous voulez ! :D

**Anne** : Vous avez un cobaye ? :D

**Anko** : Non, ce n'est pas la peine...

**Lana** : Mais je voulais...

**Anne** : Ce n'est pas grave, tu te rattraperas sur Sasuk'...

**Lana **: Ouin...C'est n'est pas juste...T.T

**Genin 1 de Suna** (tremble) : Hey, les gars, ce sont des A.S...

**Genin 2 de Suna** (tremble) : Que font-elles ici ?

**Genin 3 de Suna** : Elles sont là pour Sasuke Uchiwa...

De nouveau, au son du nom de l'Uchiwa, elles se transformèrent en d'autres personnes, le sadisme était tout ce qui restait...

**Lana **: Sasuke...

**Anne** : Tu vas crever...

**Lana** : Après qu'on t'ait torturé...

**Anne** : Tu hurleras de douleur...

**Lana** : Tu n'oseras même plus te regarder dans une glace...

**Anne** : Même sous ta forme d'âme, tu auras honte de toi...

**Lana **: MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

**Anne** : MOUHAHAHAHAHAH !

C'est là qu'une voix plus forte que les autres se fit entendre « VOUS NE M'AUREZ JAMAIS, BANDE DE PIGNOUFS ! ». Cette voix sortait du buisson et on vit un humain avec une coupe en forme d'oiseau. Elles reconnurent tout de suite Sasukéké. Ce dernier attaqua Lana qui esquiva et essaya de placer une baffe. La tentative offensive échouant, elle fit des signes incantatoires et utilisa sa dernière technique qui consistait à concentrer le vent en un seul point pour tout relâcher, ce qui marcha. Sasukon se la prit de plein fouet et fit un vol plané pour se prendre un coup de pied d'Anne dans les parties. Sasuk' se tordit de douleur et commença à gémir.

**Sasuke** : Maaaaal...

**Lana** : Finalement, il n'est pas aussi fort que ce que l'on dit.

**Anne** (ligote Sasuke) : Oui, mais là où j'ai frappé, ça fait mal ! :D

**Lana** (bâillonne Sasuke) : C'est parce que c'est un gars ! :D

**Sasuke** (bâillonné et ligoté) : Mmmm, mmm mmmmm mmm mmmmm !

**Lana** : Désolée, mais je ne comprends rien.

**Anko** : Encore plus sadiques que moi...

**Genin de Konoha** (tremble) : Au secours, on va tous mourir !

**Anne **: Mais non, c'est Sasuk' qui va mourir ! :D

**Lana** : On va le torturer ? :D

**Anne** : Ouais ! :D

**Lana** : Vous voulez venir avec nous, Anko ? :D

**Anko** : Je voudrais bien mais là, j'ai l'examen.

**Tsunade** (qui vient d'arriver) : Avec ce qui vient de se passer, je le reporte à dans deux semaines.

**Anko **: Ouééé ! :D

**Lana** : Vous allez chercher Ibiki aussi ? :D

**Anko** : D'accord, rentrez déjà chez vous, je viendrai avec l'autre.

Anko et tous les Genins partirent, il ne restait plus que Tsunade, la Team et Sasukette. Tsunade s'apprêtait à partir quand Lana la retint.

**Lana** : Attendez Tsunade, j'aimerais vous poser une question. Pourquoi vous nous avez donné une maison aussi grande ?

**Tsunade** : Ben...Faut dire que je n'aime pas Sasuke non plus et puis vous n'avez pas de Q.G.

**Lana** : Non, mais c'est quand même très grand !

**Tsunade** : Vous allez encore recruter des gens je pense, au revoir et bonne torture !

**Lana** : Au revoir.

**Anne** : A demain, ramenez de la bière pour fêter sa mort ! :D

**Lana** : Ah non, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool !

**Anne** : Tu savais que Sasuke était de l'alcool ?

**Lana** : Hein ?

**Anne** : Ben oui, T'enlèves le « su » de Sasuke et ça fait Saké ! :D

**-Gros blanc-**

**Anne** : Et ça recommence...

**A SUIVRE...**

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Il est un peu moins drôle que le premier mais bon...Mais c'est toujours plein de trucs sortis du fond de mon crâne. Laissez-moi vos avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclamer** : Aucun des personnages ne sont à moi sauf Anne et Lana. Sasuke, lui, appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et à la Mort ! BOUHAHAHAHA !

**Auteur** : It's me !

Note : Rien à dire à part que Sasuke va BEAUCOUP souffrir ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! Bon d'accord, je pars...

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Vous****croyez****que j'allais me laisser faire comme ça ?**

**AU Q.G.**

Sasuke, après avoir été porté en sac à patates et montré à tous les habitants de Konoha sauf aux ninjas, fut apporté au Q.G. de la Team A.S. Ibiki et Anko étaient déjà là et avaient déjà installé les instruments de torture...Sasuke frémit en pensant à ce que les filles allaient faire...Lana demanda à Anko de chercher tous les anciens amis de ****** pour qu'ils puissent voir un spectacle (sanglant...). Quand les ninjas furent arrivés, les filles les firent installer derrière une baie vitrée pour ne pas être éclaboussé par le sang de Sasuk'. Elles leur donnèrent des chaises, des sachets, des boissons et du pop-corn en leur disant « Bon spectacle et si vous voulez vomir, c'est dans le sachet, on ne veut pas nettoyer ! » Elles enlevèrent le bâillon de Sasuke et l'enchaînèrent, elles commencèrent le torture par le chatouiller sous les pieds.

**Sasuke** : Hahahahahahaha ! Stop ! Hahahahahahaha ! J'en hahahaha peux plus ! Hahahahahaha !

**Anne** (empêche Sasuke de bouger) : Mais ça ne fais que commencer ! :D

**Lana** (chatouille Sasuke) : Pour l'instant on est sympas ! Après, ça va être bien pire ! :D

**Anne** : Maintenant, on va te taper ! :D

**Lana** (prend la grammaire allemande et frappe Sasuke) : Là, c'est plus marrant ! :D

**Anne **(met Sasuke dans une cage avec de pics dedans) : Allez, rentre ! :D

**Lana** (prend des aiguilles et les lance sur Sasuke) : Souffre ! :D

**Sasuke **: Aie, ouille ! Ouh, ça fait mal !

**Anne** (prend le lance-flamme) : C'est la fin Sasuke ! On va t'enterrer ! :D

**Lana **(prend un sniper) : Et on forcera tout le monde à dire ce qu'ils pensent de toi ! :D

Anne utilisa le lance-flamme sur Sasuke qui hurla de douleur et Lana lui snipa dans la tête. Sasuke tomba sur le sol sous les cris de joie des deux filles, mais le corps de Sasuke s'entoura de fumée et un autre corps apparu. D'après Lana, c'était la technique préférée de son pôpa chéri super-méchant, Orochimaru.

**Lana** (très énervée) : C'était pas Sasuke...Papa, je vais te kicker ! è.é

**Anne** : Ton papa, c'est Orosnake je crois, c'est ça ?

**Lana** (très énervée) : Oui...Je crois qu'on va aller le voir et lui demander des explications ! è.é

**Anne** : On va lui faire quoi ? :D

**Lana** (calmée) : On va lui faire avouer pourquoi il apprit à Sasukon cette technique.

**Anne** : Avec de la torture ? :D

**Lana** : Non, pour lui il y a plus simple...Tu verras !

Les deux filles laissèrent tous les ninjas en plan coincés derrière leur petite vitre et foncèrent au Pays du Riz à la vitesse de la lumière en calèche tout en fouettant le conducteur (Anne : Ben on n'allait quand même pas y aller à pied !) pour calmer leurs pulsions meurtrières. Quand elles furent sur place, Lana sortit de sa poche le badge-super-secret-de-la-mort-qui-tue-tout-le-monde-en-trente-secondes-tout-en mangeant-une-tartine-au-beurre-et-à-la-confiture-de-fraise-des-bois qui ouvrait la porte du repaire-pas-secret d'Orochimaru. Une fois qu'elles furent rentrée dans le repaire, elles croisèrent Kabuto et lui sortirent un « Yo, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? T'as disséqué combien de gens ? On va voir Papa/ Orosnake ! Tu sais où il est ?» Kabuto tout content de les voir sans se faire sniper, kicker ou puncher les amena devant le laboratoire où régnait une odeur étrange...

**Lana **(toque à la porte) : C'est quoi c't'odeur ?

**Anne** (frappe à la porte) : C'est une odeur de petits gâteaux ! :D

**Lana** (frappe à la porte) : Ah ouais, t'as raison ! Bon, c'est quand qu'il ouvre ?

**Anne** : Bon, je vais l'ouvrir, moi ! :D

Anne fit un méga-kick à Orochimaru qui avait ouvert la porte au mauvais moment et s'encastra dans le mur. Lana, évidemment infligea la Baffe de la Mort (Elle nous avait manqué celle-là !) à l'andouille qui lui sert de Boss qui alla s'encastrer dans le mur, à côté d'Orochimaru. Le type mi-homme, mi-serpent se releva et quand il vit Lana, il fit un truc que Masashi Kishimoto n'aurait pas osé mettre dans son manga tellement c'est humiliant pour le personnage (pas pour moi en tout cas). Le décor se changea soudain en plage avec un coucher de soleil comme fond. Lana et son Pôpa foncèrent l'un vers l'autre en pleurant des torrents, tout se passait au ralenti.

**Lana** (se jette dans les bras d'Orochimaru) : Paaaaapaaaaa !

**Orochimaru **(se jette dans les bras de Lana) : Ma petite fiifiilleeuuh !

**Anne** (relevée comme par magie) : C'est pas pour casser l'ambiance, enfin si, mais normalement, Orosnake, il ne devrait pas être mort ?

**Lana** : Le Pokémon tout bizarre l'a ressuscité.

**Anne** : Le Pokémon tout bizarre ? Tu veux dire Kabuto ?

**Lana** : Ouais ! :D

**Orochimaru** : Pourquoi êtes-vous venues me voir ?

**Lana** : Pour te demander pourquoi tu as appris la technique qui permet de changer de corps à volonté à Sasukon !

**Orochimaru** : C'est pas moi, c'est mon bras droit !

**Anne** : Je doute que ton bras droit puisse faire quelque chose tout seul, il faut aussi utiliser le bras gauche pour réaliser une technique...

**Orochimaru** : Je parlais de Kabuto...

**Anne** (prend sa DS) : Ouais, vas-y, tue-le, tue le méchant de la Team Galaxie !

**Lana** (goutte sur le front) : Dire que c'est mon supérieur...

**Kabuto** : Vous m'avez appelé maître ?

**Orochimaru** : Oui, dis-leur pourquoi tu as enseigné à Sasuke la technique...

**Kabuto** : Vous voulez parler de LA technique ?

**Orochimaru** : Ben ouais !

**Lana et Anne** (avec des sabres aux mains) : Dis-nous !

**Kabuto** : Pour le fun, il était trop balourd à l'époque...

**Officier Ballaud** (qui apparaît) : Vous m'avez appelé, monsieur ?

**Tout le monde** : NON !

**Phoenix Wright** (qui sort du mur) : OBJECTION !

**Benjamin Hunter** (qui sort de l'autre mur) : OBJECTION !

**Phoenix Wright** : OBJECTION !

**Benjamin Hunter** : OBJECTION !

**Phoenix Wright** : OBJECTION !

**Benjamin Hunter** : OBJECTION !

**Phoenix Wright** : OBJECTION !

**Benjamin Hunter** : OBJECTION !

**Anne** : OH, TAISEZ-VOUS OU JE FAIS UN MEUTRE !

**Lana** (à Orochimaru) : Là, il ne faut pas lui adresser la parole ou tu es mort...

**Phoenix Wright** : D'après la loi, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire un meurtre...

**Anne** (qui se tourne très doucement) : Tu disais...

**Benjamin Hunter** (qui stresse): Il disait que dehors il y avait des jolis petits lapins tout roses qui n'attendaient que nous !

**Phoenix Wright** (à Benjamin Hunter) : J'aime pas les lapins...

**Benjamin Hunter** (à Phoenix Wright) : Tu veux vraiment te faire tuer ?

**Anne** (calmée) : Ouééé ! Lapins ! Manger !

**Lana** : Le seul truc qui la calme, c'est la nourriture ! Et vous trois, allez polluer votre propre jeu vidéo !

**Les trois concernés** (qui partent) : Oui, m'dam...

**Dick Tectiv** (qui sort de nulle part) : Ah, vous êtes là, on vous attendait pour le procès de Maya Fey !

**Lana** : Vous savez, vous polluez et ce n'est pas bien pour notre planète qui n'est pas encore polluée par toutes ces inventions comme la voiture !

**Anne **: La voix de la toiture ?

**Lana **: Non, la voiture !

**Anne **: C'est quoi la voiture ?

**Lana** : J'sais pas...

**Orochimaru** (qui rajuste sur son nez les lunettes de Kabuto) : Une voiture est un véhicule terrestre à roues, propulsé par un moteur embarqué dans le véhicule. Ce type de véhicule est conçu pour le transport sur route de personnes, mais sa définition peut s'étendre jusqu'au transport de marchandises ainsi que jusqu'à des véhicules pouvant fonctionner sur tous terrains. La voiture est un moyen de transport personnel parmi les plus répandus actuellement sur la planète. Sa capacité habituelle de transport est généralement de cinq personnes, mais peut varier de une à neuf places. L'usage limite l'emploi du terme automobile aux véhicules de dimensions inférieures à celle des bus et des camions, mais englobe parfois les véhicules utilitaires légers à usage personnel. Bien qu'étant des véhicules automobiles, les deux-roues motorisés ne sont pas classées parmi les voitures.

**Lana** : Merci Wikipédia !

**Anne** : Hey, Lana, maintenant qu'on a notre réponse, on va chercher Sasuke ?

**Lana** (part en courant avec Anne et en faisant des signes de la main) : Ouais, salut Papa, salut Kabuto et à jamais les trois gugusses qui polluent notre monde !

Lana et Anne quittèrent le repaire d'Orochimaru et trouvèrent sur le chemin des traces taches de sang de Sasuke (Lana : Merci la solution de luminol !). Elles décidèrent de les suivre...Mais bien sûr, un humain leur bloqua la route, un certain Victor Boulay que Lana aurait envoyé valser dans un rocher quelques temps plus tôt...

**Victor Boulay** : Attendez !

**Lana** (à Anne) : On le tue ?

**Anne** (fonce sur Victor Boulay) : Ouais ! :D

**Lana** (fonce sur Victor Boulay) : Youpi ! :D

**Victor Boulay** (terrorisé) : Hiiiiiiiiii !

**Message du comité de censure**

Le passage suivant étant trop violent, nous l'avons censuré. A la place, nous vous proposons d'écouter cette superbe musique de détente. Nous vous proposons aussi d'entendre une interview de notre célèbre personnage, Gaara no Sabaku. Notre interviewer est sur le terrain et entre dans le bureau du Kazekage.

**Interviewer** : Bonjour, Kazekage-sama ! C'est pour une interview !

**Gaara** : Je vous écoute...

**Interviewer** : Aimez-vous les cookies ?

**Gaara **: Oui...

**Interviewer** : Aimez-vous la choucroute ?

**Gaara** : Oui...

**Interviewer** : Aimez-vous le chocolat ?

**Gaara** : Oui...

**Interviewer** : Pouvez-vous gagner contre Matsuri ?

**Gaara** : Oui...

**Interviewer** : Avez-vous déjà pensé à utiliser des somnifères ?

**Gaara** : Oui...

**Interviewer** : Acceptez-vous de sortir avec l'auteur ?

**Gaara **: Non !

**~Très loin~**

**L'auteur** : Pas juste ! T.T

Voilà, le passage de censure étant terminé, nous vous laissons.

**Fin du message du comité de censure**

**Anne** : Ouééé ! Il est mort ! :D

**Lana **: Prions pour lui...

**Anne** : Merci de nous avoir servi à expérimenter nos tortures mêmes le plus horribles...

**Lana** : Quand on te rejoindra dans l'Autre Monde, on t'utilisera encore...

**Anne** : Merci aussi de ne servir à rien...

**Lana** : Et on ne te remercie pas de polluer notre monde...

**Victor Boulay** (par terre) : Hé oh ! Je ne suis pas mort !

**Anne** : Il est vivant !

**Lana** : Dommage...

**Victor Boulay** (qui pleure) : Ouin...

**Anne** : C'est surtout triste de voir qu'on est une tache qui pollue et qui ne sert à rien...

**Victor Boulay** (qui pleure) : Mais non, c'est pas ça ! J'ai une poussière dans l'œil !

**Anne** : Ah...Ouais bon, salut !

**Lana** (sous un projecteur, sur une scène) : Nous vous jurons que nous allons tuer Sasuke, l'humilier et le torturer ! C'est pour ça que nous sommes la Team Anti-Sasuke ! Merci de votre écoute...Adieu !

**A SUIVRE...**

Voilà, encore un chapitre de moins à taper...Il est encore moins drôle que les autres, pardonnez mon manque de blagues pourries...

Laissez-moi vos avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer !


End file.
